


Capodanno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve e Tony festeggiano a modo loro il Capodanno.





	Capodanno

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato all’11° p0rnfest col prompt:  
> MARVEL MOVIES - THE AVENGERS (SERIE) Steve Rogers/Tony Stark Capodanno  
> Tony Top, Steve Bottom.

Capodanno

 

Tony versò lo champagne nel bicchiere di Steve e fece un sorriso, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Sai, ho sempre saputo che devo contare su me stesso per soddisfarmi. Però…”. Gesticolò su e giù con le mani, camminando di fronte alle gigantesche vetrate del salone. “Anno nuovo significa nuove chiamate di Ross e nuove responsabilità, potrei aver bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiuti a portarmi piacere” disse.

Rogers lo vide versarsi lo champagne anche nel proprio bicchiere di cristallo dal collo alto e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi? Che hai lasciato il Generale in chiamata persino durante la notte di Capodanno?” chiese.

Tony sorseggiò lo champagne e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi castane brillarono di riflessi dorati.

“Quello sempre. Così come il resto del mondo, mi stanno chiamando generali dall’intero pianeta. Non temere, però, se ci saranno delle vere emergenze, Friday mi avvertirà” sussurrò. Gli soffiò sul collo, il suo alito era bollente e fece rabbrividire Steve. 

“Quindi deduco tu non mi abbia chiamato solo per festeggiare l’anno nuovo” disse Rogers.

Tony socchiuse le labbra in un sorriso e Steve sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

< È così bello, sembra un felino che pregusta la sua preda e, come sempre, in fondo, voglio essere io > pensò.

“Tutti gli Avengers lo stanno festeggiando qui alla Torre, negli altri piani, ma ci hanno lasciato questo per noi. Sai com’è, sanno anche loro quanto tu abbia bisogno di me” rispose Tony con voce calda.

Rogers deglutì rumorosamente e si grattò il collo pallido.

“Tony, che diamine hai in mente?” chiese gelido. Sospirò pesantemente, mentre Tony gli si metteva di fronte, alzandosi sulle punte per guardarlo in viso.

Steve era accomodato sulla poltrona.

“Quello che si fa il primo dell’anno si fa tutto l’anno e lo so cosa desideri. Nonostante il tuo essere un maniaco compulsivo perfettino, che ha un palo su per il culo sin dallo scongelamento, c’è solo una cosa che con me vuoi fare tutto l’anno” disse Tony.

“Meno male che ho libera tutta la notte, Stark. O non avrei potuto sentirti arrivare al punto, dopo tutti questi giri di parole” ribatté Rogers, ticchettandosi con le dita sulla guancia.

“Sai, se vogliamo raggiungere l’apice del piacere proprio per la mezzanotte, dobbiamo cominciarci a dare da fare” disse Tony.

“Stark, non ho nessuna…”. Iniziò a dire Rogers. Tony gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò con foga, intrecciando la lingua con la sua. Fece passare l’altra mano nei pantaloni e gli accarezzò i glutei coperti dagli slip neri aderenti.

Stark gemette di piacere, sporgendo le labbra, mentre Tony faceva penetrare più a fondo la sua lingua nella bocca di Steve.

Tony lo fece stendere sul divano ed iniziò a spogliarlo, sentiva l’altro tremare sotto le sue dita. Faceva scattare la lingua, mozzando il fiato all’altro, in un prolungato bacio approfondito, mentre lo accarezzava.

< Mi sento creta. Ah, sì > pensava Steve, mentre dalla sua bocca impegnata nel bacio sfuggivano dei gemiti soffocati. Sporse il bacino, aprendo le gambe e Tony, liberatolo da pantaloni e slip, iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro con il ginocchio. Lo liberò dal bacio, facendogli riprendere fiato e gli lambì i capezzoli con la lingua, li morse e li inumidì con la saliva fino a renderli turgidi.

Rogers mugolò di piacere, mentre Tony gli mordeva i fianchi, gli passava le dita nelle linee dei muscoli.

Tony scivolava su di lui avanti e indietro, spogliandosi a sua volta, facendolo fremere, soffiando sul suo corpo, lasciando dei segni candidi sulla sua pelle, palpando i punti sensibili e facendo muovere rapidamente le dita sul suo corpo teso.

Steve fremeva, gemeva, sentendo l’altro stuzzicarlo e lo immobilizzò, avvolgendogli le gambe intorno alla vita.

“Sei già desideroso, Cap? Non hai proprio pazienza” disse Tony. Gli sfiorò con l’indice il membro e Steve ansimò, rosso in viso.

“Sei tu che sei un dannato demone tentatore” gemette Rogers. 

Tony gli afferrò i glutei, massaggiandoglieli, gli leccò il ventre contratto, fino a lambire con la lingua l’ombelico.

“Fai il bravo, rispetta i tempi” mormorò Tony.

Steve gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo, mentre Stark gli accarezzava il membro con entrambe le mani.

“Ti prego” gemette Rogers.

“Ahi, ahi, rischierai di farmi perdere la testa. Adoro quando mi supplichi” disse Tony.

< Lo fa in un modo così naturale. È liberatorio per lui, gli fa esprimere quello che reprime sempre. Perché non capisci che sei stupendo quando accetti quello che sei? Quando capirai che ti amo proprio quando getti la maschera dell’eroe perfetto. Non è divenendo un altro tipo di vendicatore che mostrerai a tutto quale meravigliosa tu sia > pensò. Gli lambì la fessura tra i glutei.

“Per favore, Tony” gemette Steve, le iridi azzurre liquide e le pupille dilatate.

“Non vuoi che ti prepari?” chiese Tony.

“N-O” sancì Steven con tutta la sua voce.

“Come vuoi, sei tu il ‘boss’” rispose Tony, penetrandolo lentamente. Steve lo trasse a sé, facendosi penetrare di colpo.

La pelle pallida di Rogers si era arrossata, lì dove le dita abbronzate di Tony lo stringevano all’altezza dei fianchi.

Tony si muoveva dentro di lui con dei colpi secchi, si dava la spinta con le sue gambe sinuose. Entrambi i loro corpi si venivano incontro, rapidamente, con forza, facendo tremare il divano sotto di loro.

< Così piccolo e così dannatamente energetico. Non mi basta mai > pensava Steve, boccheggiando.

Ogni tanto provenivano urla e scoppi di risa da fuori, non si udivano rumori proveniente dagli altri piani dall’edificio, la torre era insonorizzata.

“Più forte, Tony, ti supplico, non ti fermare” implorò Steve.

“E se lo facessi?” chiese Tony. La voce affaticata, ma le labbra piegate in un ghigno di soddisfazione.

“Stronzo” gemette Rogers.

“Linguaggio, _Capiscle_ ” lo prese in giro Tony. 

Steve gli afferrò le braccia, dimenandosi ancora più furiosamente, la stoffa del copridivano si era sporcata di sudore.

“ _Mnhhh… aaaaah_ … sì… Tony… _Smettila d-di… COSI’…. Di prendermi…. In g-giro_ ” biascicò scoordinatamente Rogers.

“Mai” rispose Tony, concentrando le sue spinte nel punto più sensibile. Gli strinse con entrambe le mani il membro, impedendogli di venire.

Steve boccheggiò, il corpo bollente di Tony aderiva contro il suo muscoloso, ma gelido. Entrambi erano madidi di sudore.

“… aspetta…” esalò Tony, le labbra erano rosse e pulsanti. Una goccia di sudore gli era rimasta impigliata nel pizzetto.

I gemiti di piacere di Steven risuonavano sempre più forti, mentre da fuori si sentivano urlare i numeri del conto alla rovescia.

Tony lasciò andare il membro di Steve, con uno scatto sollevò le gambe di Steve e diede una spinta con tutte le sue forze.

“Zero!” gridarono fuori. L’urlo di piacere di Steve fu coperto dal rumore dei fuochi d’artificio. 

Mentre fuori c’erano delle scintille di luce che piovevano nel cielo blu-notte illuminandolo e la gente sbraitava. Tony venne dentro Steve e Rogers raggiunse l’apice del piacere a sua volta. Il loro sperma si fuse, insieme al sudore e gocciolò sulla stoffa del divano.

Stark fece scendere le gambe di Steve ed iniziò a uscire.

“C-continua ancora un po’” biascicò Rogers.

Tony gli sorrise e annuì, continuando a muoversi dentro di lui, lo abituò pian piano e scivolò fuori da lui, coricandosi sul suo petto massiccio.

“Allora, _Capitain_ , era qualcosa che vuoi fare tutto l’anno?” chiese Tony.

“Oh sì” esalò Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-2b6SnKyuY&feature=push-fr&attr_tag=OOAlMUpXlzTbezSz-6.


End file.
